


Bonds Beyond Time but with Yuya

by Blubfishblue



Series: Yutagonist group chat [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga), Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Bad Jokes, arc v manga, more like yugioh bastards beyond time, the worst quaility writing you have seen in your life, very alot of swearing, yugioh bonds beyond time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22217368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blubfishblue/pseuds/Blubfishblue
Summary: Since really no one can stop Yuya from going where ever he wants in the timeline, whos going to stop him from visiting his friends when they get together to beat up some masked time traveling asshole.
Series: Yutagonist group chat [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592092
Kudos: 59





	Bonds Beyond Time but with Yuya

**Author's Note:**

> The thrilling continuation to the critically aclaimed "yuya no spoilers pls" in which the events of bonds beyond time happen but with yuya there.
> 
> technically you did ask for it.

Yusei put his phone down and looked around, everything was going to shit. He sighed before heading outside to get on his motorcycle and find someone to play a card game with the hope that it will solve whatever problem he was having. 

He got on his bike, buildings were just disintegrating around him, Jack, Lua and Luka all looked the right amount of concerned about this. Crow and Aki were freaking the entire fuck out, frankly he couldnt blame them, why can't they just have one nice day, why? 

He got onto his motorcycle and started going, and he went fast. Yusei did not know where he was going but he knew he would probably have to go fast, its what he was good at. 

Some dipshit in a weird looking mask appeared before Yusei, he was also going fast. Yusei decided that duelling the masked man would most likely solve most, if not all of his problems. So Yusei began to duel him, he sorted through his deck and pulled out his favourite card, Stardust Dragon. But before he could summon the card to the field, his opponent just reached over and grabbed it from Yusei's hand. The masked figure then just went so so fast on his motorcycle and seemed to disappear in a flash. “What the fuck?” said Yusei, as he was pretty sure stealing cards was illegal, and that guy had just broken many laws, more than just the speed limit. 

But Yusei had broken the speed limit as well, and he had no interest in going back to jail, so he continued to speed away from the cops. And then his motorcycle and his arm started to glow. And then Yusei was in Venice. 

In Venice, Judai was just chillin. He was taking a relaxing vacation, he was pulled up at a gelato stand and just enjoying his ice cream. He found it odd how literally no one else was in Venice, but really, he didn't care. Just mean more gelato for him, it also meant he didn't have to pay for any of the gelatos he consumed. Judai was having a good time, even though his friends were once again telling him to get therapy, he was happy. 

And then a fucking building just explodes. No good reason for it. But that building is gone. “Oh shit,” said Judai, as he was not expecting that, even though his friend had just warned him to be careful. Who would have thought that be careful would mean a building is about to explode right next to you? Certainly not Judai. 

After pounding back the rest of his gelato and informing his friends of the situation, Judai leapt into action, he ran around for a while, while more buildings fell until he found another person. It was some guy in a weird mask. He was the one shooting laser beams everywhere. “Hey you!” Judai yelled, “stop shooting lasers into buildings! I challenge you to a card game!”

“No” the masked man responded ominously “the time is not right for a card game.” then he took off. The masked man disappeared as quickly as he came. And Venice’s ashes fell down around Judai. 

But then Judai saw a bright red motorcycle coming directly towards him. “Oh shit!” said Judai, as he would not be fast enough to get out of the way of the motorcycle. 

“Oh fuck” thought Yusei as the glowing on his arm and on his motorcycle died down, he seemed to be headed directly towards some random guy, in an abandoned, crumbling version of Venice. He managed to swerve and not kill the guy. “Why is Venice so messed up?” Yusei asked the guy.

“Some masked guy just showed up and fired a bunch of lasers. I really don’t know what's going on” Judai replied. 

"Hmm, weird." Yusei thought aloud.

"it is weird" Judai agreed. He looked at Yusei, not recognizing him, as they had never sent pictures. Then he looked at his d-wheeler. "Whoa, nice ride man!" Judai told Yusei.

"thanks." Yusei replied, unsure of why that mattered in this situation. "so uh, where did the guy go?" Yusei asked.

Judai thought hard about it. He really did not know. "I don't know." he finally replied. "think we should track him down?" Judai asked.

"it would probably be our best bet. I think my world just got destroyed, so I would like to reverse it." Yusei responded. "in times like these, there's only one thing to do." Yusei muttered to himself.

"play a card game. you are absolutely right." Judai replied to Yusei's muttering. 

"no, as often as playing card games do solve problems, we face an issue preventing us from playing a card game." 

"oh no. Card game preventing issues are the worst kind of issue!"

"indeed. I propose I get on my motorcycle and drive to wherever this guy is."

"do you know where he is?"

"no"

"let's google it, someone must know"

"that would be wise," Yusei responded.

Judai got out his iPhone 10+, and googled 'spooky Venice destroying mask guy'. The top link was 'Diary of a future Yugioh villain.blogspot.com' and it detailed the plans of a man calling himself Paradox, who was just going to time travel and probably kill some people for no good reason. 

"I found him. He's got a blog with all of his plans on it. He says that once he fucks up Venice, he's going to kill Maximillion Pegasus, and prevent the spread of duel monsters." Said Judai.

"wait, he's killing the creator of duel monsters to prevent there spread, which makes sense. But he's killing the creator after he creates it? wouldn't it make more sense to kill him before he even creates it?" Yusei questioned. 

"probably, but let's not question it," Judai said. "how are we going to get to the past?" He asked.

"well, I did time travel to get here. so I figure I can time travel both of us to whenever he went to." Yusei answered.

"well let's get going," said Judai, then they got going.

"wow, what a nice normal day I'm having" Yugi would have said, if one of his weird online friends hadn't just told him that their other friends were about to time travel back to when he was so they could prevent the destruction of the world and then hang out in person for the first time. But Yugi couldn't say that, because he had some really weird friends. Frankly, Yugi was unsure if Yuya was joking or not, but since Yusei went along with it, it was probably real, which meant shit was about to hit the fan. 

And then shit hit the fan. Someone shot a laser at a building, which collapsed on top of Maximillion Pegasus, and the large crowd around him. some of Yugi's friends were in that crowd. Yugi's grandpa was in that crowd. Everyone in that crowd was dead. Yugi just watched his friends and his only family die. 

But then someone tapped him on the shoulder, it was a young teen, maybe a year or two younger than Yugi. He had dual coloured hair, green on top, red on the bottom, he had a cheerful smile on his face, despite the tragedy that had just occurred. 

"Hey Yugi, it's nice to meet you face to face, I'm Yuya Sayaki, Yusei and Judai should be arriving within minutes." The teen, now identified as Yuya, the one who had warned him about the occurring events, spoke. And after the words had passed Yugi's ears, which took longer than usual, as he just lost his closest friends. A motorcycle appeared in a flash, sitting on it was two people, both were 17-19 in age. One had a bright red jacket and a face you just wanted to punch, and the other had a more serious demeanour, jet black hair, and some sort of tattoo on his face. 

"geeze, can you even drive this thing!?!" The punchable one yelped. 

"I will throw you off if you say one more thing," the other one threatened, fully serious, as they came to a stop on the rooftop that Yugi and Yuya were one. 

"Yusei, Judai" Yuya called, recognising them immediately. They both looked over to Yuya, not recognising him, or each other, they never did give each other their names. 

"Wait," Yugi said, still not processing what was going on, only now piecing together, who Yuya was. And now with the introduction of more of his friends, he was just confused. Yugi was not having a good day.

But Yuya was. He nearly managed to warn his friends of impending danger. They distracted him from giving his message, so that was on them not him. And he finally was in a place that existed. After so long in the time stream, Yuya was pumped to be out and about. So were Yuto, Yugo and Yuri. The brothers four were going to absolutely destroy this Paradox fool. And impress Yuya's friends at the same time. As the Sayaki brothers had unlimited time to plan out their victory over Paradox, they knew what their moves were. And the one turn KO they had thought of was flawless, they had stacked their deck to set them up for it. And it would be grand once it happens. Yuya for one could not wait. 

But Yuto could. He argued with Yuya about them interfering. Yuya knew the dangers, but he couldn't stand not doing it. It would be fine, it's not like there are time cops who could arrest him for time crime. Yugo hoped that time cops did exist and Paradox would go to jail and do the time for his time crime, just for the joke, he didn't actually care about any time laws or time law enforcement. Who in the time stream would even want to do law enforcement? Reji maybe. Reji definitely. He would be a time cop. Everyone else who just chilled outside of the boundries of time was tight as fuck, only Reji would be a time narc. 

Hoping that the biggest asshole in the timestream doesn't come to strangle Yuya, he cheerfully introduces all of his friends to each other and gives the rundown on what just occurred and what was about to occur.

“But what does he have against Venice?” Judai asked, as if it were the only confusing part of the shitshow that is “Yugioh Bonds Beyond Time” movie.

“Yeah, what has Venice ever done?” Yugi agreed, forgetting the terrible imperialistic conquest of Africa that Italy took part in.

“Well, I actually wondered that too, and turns out he took a trip here before his world died, and he lost his wallet into a canal and he thought it was stolen.” Yuya answered. “He decided that the only way to avenge the 7 bucks he lost was to destroy the city.”

“But why was no one in Venice?” Yusei asked, being the only one curious about it.

“Hmm.” Yuya said, “uh, look over there its Paradox!” 

“Muahahaha, i have killed Maximillion Pegasus, Yugi’s friends and family, a bunch of bystanders and the entirety of Venice. No one can stop me now!” Paradox said in a Yugioh villain voice. 

“Hey asshole, were gonna stop you! On behalf of my friends and family!” Yelled Yugi. 

“And on behalf Pegasus, because killing him now really fucks up the timeline” added Yuya.

“And on behalf of Venice!” Judai added passionately, as if now avenging Venice was the only thing he cared about.

“And on behalf of the bystanders, I guess” Yusei concluded, not wanting to be left out.

“Lets Duel” The group of protagonists called out. 

“Okay, my move first!” Called out The Pharaoh, now taken over Yugi’s body.

“Hey, Yugi, what's up with your voice?” Asks a concerned Judai.

“And are you suddenly slightly taller?” Yusei, also concerned asks.

“Uh, dont worry about it,” The Pharaoh answers, unsure about how to explain it “Just as long as we're all friends everything will work out?” he continues, sounding unsure of himself. “Uh, I summon Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl.” 

“What!” Paradox interjects, “You can't do that! You need to have sacrifices.”

“Worry not, time traveling fiend. I have a permit.” The Pharaoh answers, as the camera zooms in on a piece of paper that just says “I can do what I want”

“I’ll go next!” Judai calls out “And since we apparently don't need to follow the rules, ill summon Neos, but with like 2000 more attack points than usual, because you can't stop me!” 

“What, that's a clear violation of the rules!” Paradox complains to noone, there's no ref for this duel. “Is no one going to stop him?”

“No paradox, no one will stop him! But i will stop you!” Yusei says, sounding cool, because he is. “I will summon all of my strongest monsters becuase fuck you!”

“Now, it's time for my turn!” Yuya says, “prepare to face a mighty trick! I place one card face down and end my turn!”

“Uh, okay it's my turn now!” Paradox says “Since no one is going to follow the rules, I won't either! I summon Ultra Super Cool Evil Time Mecha Dragon, which when summoned to the field, destroys all monsters, deals damage equal to the destroyed monsters attack points.” The Protagonists life point counter thingy, drops to 5 life points remaining, as the protagonists all cry out in pain. “Muahahahahaha!!! I am unstoppable!” paradox screams, ending his turn.

“Not so fast!” Yuya yells, slightly winded from the very big blow he just took. “You’ve activated my trap card!” the giant version of the card that apears on the playing field flips around, at the bottom of the card, where the words are, it reads: FUCK YOU! When this card is activated, the duel ends and it goes into a fist fight.

“What?!?!?!!” Paradox yells, “That's not al-” getting cut off as Judai decks him across the face. 

After beating Paradox to a bloody pulp, our protagonists go back to that rooftop because why not, who doesn't like being on rooftops? 

“Well, that was a fun adventure!” Judai says cheerfully. Yusei and Yuya agree, Yugi does not, he is not processing words, he is still in shock from what he had just witnessed, he had never seen so much blood. 

“Yep, that was really fun! And Paradox won't hurt anyone ever again.” Yuya added. 

“It was really nice to see you guys face to face, wouldn't you agree Yugi?” Yusei adds.

“So much blood, i've never seen someone organs come out of their face before.” Yugi mutters “that was horrifying, i'll never sleep again.”

“Yes, I think we all really enjoyed ourselves here. well, we should all get back to our places in time.” Yuya says.

“Wait, my world crumbled, is it restored?” Yusei added, remembering everyone he ever knew probably died.

“Yeah it probably is restored.” Yuya assured him.

“Someone should probably check in on Venice.” Judai said, incredibly concerned about the state of Venice.

“Well, we should do this again sometime.” Yuya said.

As Yusei and Judai left on the time traveling motorcycle, and Yuya just popped out of existence, Yugi was left alone on the rooftop, the event that Pegasus was hosting in the square below resumed. It was just Yugi, the pool of blood, and the memories of seeing his friends kill a man.

**Author's Note:**

> im so so sorry for this. this is why i stick to group chats. if you enjoyed it, wow, really?


End file.
